


Nightmares and Waking Dreams

by Serani



Series: Firsts - Changes Prequels in Monoshizukanohi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character(s), Monoshizukanohi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Kotetsu/Izumo stories of important events for them prior to “Changes.” Nightmares plague Kotetsu after the disturbing events of his past.  Izumo is there to comfort him, but what happens when he offers that comfort?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Waking Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in Darkprism's Monoshizukanohi Universe. Though the appearances of Monoshizukanohi locations in this series of stories is minor, it does exist and that world belongs to her. She graciously allows me to play.
> 
> SECONDLY: Though it can be read WITHOUT reading "Changes," it is highly recommended that you read "Changes" before you read this. That said, it is *also* recommended that you read Darkprism's "Altering Affection," "Undercurrents" and at *least* part IV of "Rhythm & Bruise." The "Changes" main storyline runs chronologically concurrently with "Rhythm & Bruise." 
> 
> Thirdly, in the following stories, I will be outlining individual warnings for each story/chapter. This story is relatively tame, but the boys ARE, technically, underage . So, technically, I need to add the "minor" warning.
> 
> Real warnings for this story: Language, Frotting and Hand Jobs.

The whimpering leaked through to his dreams. His dream self stared at his friend who was curled into a ball, arms wrapped around the folded legs, body rocking. Izumo couldn't reach him, couldn't quite get to him. He stretched his arms out, but no matter how far he did, Kotetsu moved just that much further away.  
  
The other boy let out a sharper cry and Izumo sat bolt upright. He looked around a moment and real life reasserted itself again. He was at home, they were in their room and he was in his bunk. His best friend was in the bed below him. He took a deep breath and was beginning to calm down when he heard a familiar whimper.  
  
Tetsu was having another nightmare. Izumo pulled his covers back and leaned down, but in the dark of the room, he couldn't see very well. He carefully swung over the edge of his bunk and landed on the side of Tetsu's. He leaned forward and laid a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Tetsu…" he called softly.  
  
The whimpers got a little louder and he leaned forward, brushing at the shaggy black hair. "Tetsu, wake up." He shook the shoulder a little harder.  
  
The other boy rolled toward Izumo and an arm snaked out to wrap around Izumo's waist. Izumo frowned. The nightmares had been getting much better. He hadn't had one in quite a while.  
  
Of course, this was the first night in a while that they'd slept in their own bunks. His frown deepened. He'd thought he was helping the other boy by sleeping next to him and keeping the nightmares away. But now he wasn't sure if sleeping together had been the best idea if the first night they were apart, the nightmares came back. He shook his head. He could figure that out later.  
  
He stretched out along his friend's body and wrapped his arms around the other boy. Kotetsu snuggled into him and Izumo groaned softly. He was trying to comfort his friend from a nightmare and he was getting hard. Again.  
  
It was what had precipitated his going back to his own bunk. Kotetsu had never mentioned it if he'd noticed it, but Izumo was embarrassed about it. Having Tetsu up against him had been driving him damned near crazy.  
  
It was confusing and frustrating. He'd already started to recognize that he was looking at boys the way most of his class looked at girls. He'd been intensely relieved when Tetsu had said something to him, asking if it was strange to look at boys that way. He'd told Tetsu what he understood to be the truth: if it was, he was strange, too. And with that, they were both fine with it. Because to them, it didn't matter if the rest of the class wasn't that way, as long as it was okay with each other.  
  
But it was one thing to look at other guys in general that way and another altogether to look at  _Kotetsu_  that way. He was his best friend. He didn't want to make things weird between them because his damned dick got hard from being up against his friend's body.  
  
It was bad enough he'd gotten hard in the shower the other night when Tetsu walked in. His friend had just come in to use a toothbrush and Izumo peeked out of the shower. There Tetsu was, wearing nothing but the sleep boxers, just standing at the sink, tooth brush moving over pearly whites. And Izumo hadn't been able to look away.  
  
And to his complete mortification, he'd gotten hard. He'd turned the temperature on the shower down to near freezing, but it hadn't helped. He'd forced himself to wait until Tetsu had finished, called a "good night" and left the bathroom before he'd get out. He'd been so freaked out, it hadn't occurred to him to just  _take care_  of it before heading back to their room.  
  
No. No, instead, he'd dried off and tried desperately to hide it in the loose pajama pants he wore.  
  
But just like always, his friend hadn't said anything even though there was no way it could have been missed. There was  _no_  way. The pants had been tenting horribly. Izumo had crawled into his bunk, hoping that Kotetsu didn't think anything was weird, hoping against hope it would go away soon so he could be there to comfort his friend.  
  
And thankfully, by the time the whimpers had started, it had. He'd been able to curl up next to Kotetsu and wrap his arms around the other boy and help calm the fears. But he'd awakened the next morning with the worst morning erection he'd ever had. Because Kotetsu had been curled  _right_  up against him.  
  
He shook his head, pushing the memories away. Kotetsu had calmed down and was lying quietly against him. He was trying to figure out if he could get away with going back to his own bunk, but he had a feeling that the nightmare would just come back.  
  
Izumo knew what caused them, what Tetsu saw in his dream. He was seeing the damned john again. The bastard that his mother had sold him to on his twelfth birthday.  
  
Every time Izumo thought about it, rage at the woman stole over him. He wanted to do something to her, but she was in jail and he knew he couldn't really do anything, anyway. The best thing he  _could_  do would be to comfort Tetsu and help his friend through it.  
  
Izumo settled in a little better and resigned himself to not sleeping well again. It would be damned near impossible to fall asleep with the hardness between his legs. He tried to arrange himself so it wasn't against his friend, but as soon as he scooted the lower half of his body back, Kotetsu hooked a leg around his and pulled him back.  
  
And his hard cock brushed against his friend. Who was also hard.  
  
Izumo blinked into the darkness, swallowing hard and trying to keep from dying of embarrassment.  
  
"How long are you going to keep trying to hide it from me?" Kotetsu asked quietly.  
  
Izumo knew his face was probably as red as a tomato. "Um… hide what?" He asked with a shaky voice.  
  
He heard an answering snort then Kotetsu rocked into him again. "That."  
  
There was a quiet strangled sound in the room that Izumo realized came from his own throat. He nearly bit his tongue in half to keep the sounds in.  
  
"Why do you want to hide it? Is there something wrong with me?" Kotetsu's voice sounded irritated.  
  
"What?" Izumo squeaked. He actually squeaked and it annoyed him. "Of course there isn't," he said, his voice sounding much closer to normal.  
  
"Then what's the big deal? I get hard for you." He said and it sounded so matter-of-fact like it shouldn't matter that they're best friends and sexually attracted to each other.  
  
"We're best friends, that's what."  
  
He was fairly certain the slanted eyes were simply blinking in his direction, though he couldn't see it. "And?"  
  
Izumo sighed, trying to find a way to make his friend understand.  
  
"If we can't be comfortable like this with each other, who could we be comfortable with?" Kotetsu asked and Izumo paused. He'd never quite thought about it like that.  
  
"Um, I… guess you're right," Izumo said, slowly. He started to breathe a sigh of relief until he felt something else down there. A hand. Kotetsu's hand was sliding over his hard cock on the outside of his pants. Before he could stop it a hiss escaped at the feeling.  
  
It was the first time he'd felt anything other than his own on it. Well, that he could remember. His mother hadn't washed him in a  _very_  long time. And this was certainly the first time it had been sexual.  
  
And it was  _Kotetsu's_  hand on him.  
  
He sucked in a breath as the hand continued to moved, slowly down his length, then it wrapped around, bunching the material of the pants around it. He gritted his teeth, trying to fight the sensations. He was afraid he'd end up completely embarrassing himself and coming all over the inside of his pants.  
  
But no, that wasn't going to happen. Because a moment later, the hand let go. Before Izumo could breathe a sigh of relief, that same hand slipped under the waistband of his pants and wrapped around his cock again, this time skin to skin. Another sound escaped that was part moan part embarrassed squeak and he slapped one hand over his mouth.  
  
But the hand disappeared once more. He didn't bother starting a sigh of relief. He had a feeling that the end of this little experiment wasn't going to be any time soon.  
  
And he was right. Kotetsu pulled at the hand over Izumo's mouth and put it down at Tetsu's own hard length. Except his friend didn't bother wasting time. His hand was pushed past the waistband of the boxers and inside.  
  
Reflexively, Izumo closed his hand around Kotetsu's hard cock and nearly moaned at the feel of it in his hand. It was hard and veined and there was already moisture gathering at the tip. Despite his reticence, he ran his fingers over it, exploring a dick not his own for the first time in his life.  
  
He slid them down along the length, pausing at its base then let them go a little further and ghost over Tetsu's balls. He heard a sharp intake of breath and did it again, earning him a moan this time.  
  
Kotetsu must have realized that his own hand had gone still because he started moving it, then, causing Izumo to groan. A quiet "f _uck_ " slipped out and, interestingly, he felt Kotetsu's cock jump when it did. He licked his lips and tried to concentrate on the balls against his fingers instead of his own cock and what was happening to it.  
  
It was damned near impossible, though. Tetsu's hand on him felt  _so_  good. He found himself rocking into the palm and he stopped with a quiet embarrassed sound. "Shhh, don't be so worried, Zumo." Kotetsu said, soothing him.  
  
He swallowed hard and nodded, then realized his friend couldn't see it. "O… okay," he whispered. As he did, he felt a warm breath on his face and without even thinking about it, he leaned forward just a tiny bit.  
  
And felt Kotetsu's  _mouth_  on his. He was kissing his best friend! A quiet sound he couldn't identify escaped, but he wasn't sure if it was from him or Tetsu. The lips under on his moved just a little bit and he realized he was laying there as if he was carved from stone.  
  
He decided to just give up at that point. If Tetsu didn't have a problem with this, then he wasn't going to, either. He tilted his head just a little bit and added a bit of pressure behind his lips. This time, he knew it was Tetsu who made the noise: a quiet moan.  
  
And then the hand on him started moving with more purpose and he pulled back from the kiss to gasp in a breath.  _"Fuck, Tetsu…"_  He moaned quietly and felt the cock in his hand jump again.  
  
Which reminded him that he'd been basically ignoring his friend's straining length. Having never done it to anyone else before, he tried to do what he would do to himself. The angle made it nearly impossible, but he hoped that the fact that it was a different hand doing it would make up for any lack of finesse.  
  
A moment later, when the quiet groan came from his friend, he figured he was doing something right. The skin, however was pulling and he wondered if it was getting uncomfortable. He usually used lotion on himself when he did it. "Tetsu, wait." He whispered.  
  
"What?" Kotetsu asked, the whisper loud enough to make Izumo wince. He did  _not_ want to wake his mother up.  
  
"Shh! Do you want to wake Mom?" He heard Kotetsu inhale sharply. "Now, wait a second. I…" he gulped. "I usually use a little bit of lotion."  
  
"Oh. Hang on," he said and his hand left Izumo's pajama pants and Izumo tried to fight the whimper that wanted to escape. He failed, but Kotetsu didn't laugh, so he relaxed and waited. A few seconds later, a small bottle was pushed into his hands.  
  
"Oh." Duh, he'd probably figured it out, too. He opened the cap with a shaky hand and squeezed a bit of the lotion onto his palm. He made a fist to warm it up a little and flipped the cap back into place then handed the bottle back to Tetsu.  
  
He swallowed hard to try to calm down a little bit and moved to slip his hand back under the edge of Kotetsu's shorts, but now it was Tetsu's turn to say, "wait."  
  
Izumo's breath hitched, but he managed to keep from making noise. He heard fabric rustling that seemed to take forever, but was probably only a minute at most then Tetsu's hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled on it. And Izumo realized that Kotetsu had taken the boxers off. He fisted his hand around Tetsu's length again, but then he felt his friend's hands tugging on his own pants.  
  
He wiggled around until they were down and he kicked them off toward the end of the bed. He had a brief moment to think that he couldn't believe he was doing this, then a lotion-covered hand was back on his cock and he couldn't do much thinking after that. He hadn't even heard Tetsu open the lotion bottle.  
  
Nothing was said for a few moments as they both worked at the other's cock, sliding their hands along the hard lengths, breaths gasping harshly. Izumo moved his hand up over the end, palming the tip and Tetsu let out his own quiet  _"fuck"_  into the darkness. Izumo groaned at the way his body reacted to the sound of his friend's voice, especially with what they were doing.  
  
Then Kotetsu slowed a little. "Zumo, scoot forward a little." The whisper came out of the dark. Izumo blinked into the blackness, but did as his friend asked, their cocks rubbing together once more. He moved his hand away a moment, but when he went to put it back, Tetsu's hand was already hovering right there.  
  
"Wait. I…" Tetsu cleared his throat. "Just…" he didn't finish, didn't say  _why_  Izumo should wait, but it became clear a moment later when Kotetsu's hand wrapped around  _both_  of them at the same time.  
  
" _Holy shit, Tetsu!_ " Izumo moaned much louder than he meant to. Kotetsu covered Izumo's mouth with another kiss to hold in the sounds.  
  
Izumo reached down without even thinking about it and added his hand to their cocks and the two of them together started moving. He never noticed when their hips moved, too, but then they were rocking into each other, lips locks, hands fisted around their cocks.  
  
After everything else, it was too much. Izumo pulled back from the kiss, remembering himself just enough to keep quiet. "Oh God, Tetsu. Fuck…" he groaned quietly, hips pistoning into the hands around them, his cock sliding along Kotetsu's and he heard an answering moan next to him.  
  
"Zumo…" Kotetsu's quiet voice let out and Izumo knew what was coming.  
  
"Me, too…" he whispered and sure enough a moment later he felt his friend's body tense and the warm liquid spill over his hand and hit his chest, which triggered his own release. The orgasm ripped through him, harder and stronger than anything he'd ever felt in his life. He bit his tongue to keep from making sound, but he had a feeling something got out, anyway. He felt his own cum hit his chest and even his chin.  
  
Finally, he slumped down, his forehead against Tetsu's, both of them breathing raggedly. He felt his friend's lips on his with a quick peck then Kotetsu leaned back. The bunk shook slightly as Tetsu moved then came back with boxers in hand. Izumo felt them rub over his chest and he realized Tetsu was cleaning them up. He felt the air move as they were tossed over him onto the floor, then his friend wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in.  
  
They lay there in silence for a moment, both absorbing what just happened. "Do you think you can sleep now?" Tetsu asked, quietly.  
  
Izumo's eyes widened. So, Kotetsu had noticed. "Um…" he started but Kotetsu cut him off.  
  
"I know why you went back to your own bunk. Don't worry so much about it." Kotetsu said, quietly. "I… would rather you stayed here."  
  
He swallowed hard and nodded then remembered Tetsu couldn't see him. "Yeah, I can sleep now," he said quietly and tightened his own arm around his friend.  
  
Nothing more was said that night, but Izumo wondered just how much their friendship had changed that night. He never would have imagined that almost twenty years later, they'd still be best friends, still be together and he'd be _completely_  in love with the other man. And that  _that_  night had probably been the beginning of it.


End file.
